Actions Have Consequences
by Fix-Itfan
Summary: What happens when Tamora catches someone else's lips on Felix's?


**Authors Note-** okay guys this is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me! Oh and I kinda used a line in here from another story, please don't be mad, and if I offend you it certainly wasn't my intentions!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything

* * *

Actions Have Consequences

Felix found himself sitting alone in Tappers waiting for his friend Ralph to return from the bathroom. While waiting he found his mind wandering to the subject of his wife. Apon thinking about her, he frowned remembering that he had canceled their dinner plans so he could comfort his 'brother'.

During Ralph's last visit to Sugar Rush he frightened away one of the little boy racers, unfortunately that one racer was one Vanellope had a crush on. Ralph had said his name was something Orangeboar. Anyway and now she wasn't talking to him. So Felix suggested a guys night out.

Well in Felix's daydreaming he hadn't noticed a woman staring at him, when he did finally notice she stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey cutie,*hic* what are you doin here*hic* alone?" She asked obviously drunk.

"I'm not ma'am I'm here with my friend." He said in a nervous smile. She smiled, let out a few giggles and then place one hand on his thigh and the other started playing with his hair. Felix now getting very nervous took her hand off his thigh and tried to grab her hand that was playing with his hair.

"Ma'am I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that." He said nervously. She only smiled and got closer to him.

"Oh shorty don't be so up tight, loosen up a little. And maybe later we can have a little fun." She said sensually walking her fingers up his shirt. Felix gulped hard and once again tried to remove her hands.

"M-ma'am." He squeaked. "I-I'm m-married. V-very happily married." Said Felix as he tried to hop off the stool, she grabbed him and pulled his face close to hers.

"I don't see any ring." Felix mentally cursed himself, corse he always wore his ring…under his gloves. Before Felix could answer he was haled into an undesired kiss. He squeaked again, unfortunately his small frame betrayed him as he struggled to get free. To make matters worse out of the corner of his eyes he saw his wife. And in his period of seeing her he had stopped struggling, making appear as if he enjoyed the kiss.

Proving that she had found him after he saw her. Felix saw a stray tear fall from her eye, and she turned and left. With all his strength he pulled away and ran after her.

"Tammy! Tammy wait!" He called after her. But her pace didn't let up. And with her being taller she maneuvered through the crowd with great ease, where he got held up trying to get past.

"Tammy wait! Stop!" He called over the crowd again. Only to again be ignored.

By the time he made it back to their house he built shortly after the wedding, she had locked her self in the bathroom.

"Tammy, honey, please let me explain!" He pleaded sitting in front of the door, all he heard was silence.

"Tammy, please come out so I can explain." He said softly. He heard sound from behind the door, then nothing. Felix felt his eyes start to water and his vision go blurry.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Tam, honey talk to me. Just let me explain!" He cried. The door opened and Tamora walked out. She said nothing to him, rather just walked past and gathered a few things in a bag. Felix looked worried as she grabbed enough clothes for a week or two.

"Tam? Tammy what are you doing." He asked tears still threatening to fall.

"I can't be around you. I'm going home."

"B-but you- you are home."

"My home Felix!" She said walking to her desk to grab more stuff. Felix wanted to shrink on the spot. The use of his first name in an angry way was something he did not want to get used to

"Tammy, I-I, can explain." He said tears now streaming his face.

"Then explain why I saw my husband kissing another woman! Explain why I should stay with a cheating lier!" She yelled, tears of her own falling.

"Tammy she kissed me! I would- would never cheat on you!" He cried. She only glared at him and continued to pack her things.

"What do you want me to say Tamora! I'm sorry I couldn't push her off with out hurting her! I love you! You and you only!"

"How could you do this to me Felix?! I trusted you and I was so stupid to believe I could be fixed! Your just like every other guy, you no that!" She said. "And I can't believe I let a pare of goo-goo eyes on a short 8-bit handyman get past my walls!"

"Tam I-" Felix suddenly felt at a loss for words. He felt his heart drop to his feet.

She said nothing and pushed past him, heading tord the stairs.

"Tammy wait, don't go!" He cried grabbing her hand.

"Dammit don't touch me! I didn't say you could touch me!" She yelled pulling her hand from his. She then proceeded down the stairs. With a familiar boing, he jumped over the rail and landed in front of her.

"Tam wait, just listen to me!" He called.

"Move Felix." She said angrily as if not hearing what he had said, she just pushed past him and continued to the door. Felix was now getting cross, she wouldn't even listen to him.

"Tammy listen to me!" He said his voice starting to rise.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" She shouted.

"Tamora Jean Calhoun you listen to me RIGHT NOW!" He shouted. Tamora was stunned, she turned toward the little handyman, to find him breathing hard with anger and his face a deep shade of red. Not only had he called her by her full maiden name, but gave her an order.

"Tamora, I love you with all my heart and would never be anything but faithful to you! And for you to not give me the time of day to explain what happened at Tappers is really unfair!" He yelled. Tamora was absolutely stunned.

"Fix-It I-" Tamora started, but Felix cut her off.

"No Tamora! It is down right unfair! I realize I would not be happy if the shoe was on the other foot, but at least I would let you explain!" He said turning so his back was to her. Tamora was still dumbfounded, never had she seen him lash out like that, to anyone let alone to her.

"Fix-It I'm sorry I-" Tamora was now the one at a loss. What was she to do now, she was supposed to be mad. Mad at what, mad for what. She then felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She dropped her bad, and fell to the floor next to it. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she put her head in her hands.

"Tam?" Felix asked concern. As he got closer he saw she saw sobbing, quite badly to.

"Oh my land, Tam, I'm sorry. P-please don't cry." He begged. She looked up at the small handyman who not twenty ago broke her heart. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and never let her go at that moment, but hesitated.

"Felix I-I I'm sorry. I-I don't know what to say." He inched a little closer but still resisted touching her.

"What?" She asked wiping the last of her tears away.

"Y-you told me n-not to touch you." He stuttered looking at the ground. She smiled and pulled him by the collar of his shirt into a sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I just don't want to lose you." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry to."

"For what, you did nothing wrong."

"I yelled at you, I should have never lost my cool." He stated sadly. She smiled in return, bringing him into another sweet kiss.

Sometime later that night both had for gave each other and where yawning.

"So your not mad at me anymore?" Asked Felix.

She sighed. "No, but you do have to be punished for canceling dinner with me on the Fourth of July." Felix looked up worried at her.

"Fine, but please stay here." He begged, she nodded in agreement. Felix couldn't help but think what she would do to make him pay for canceling dinner. They sat there for a while before Felix couldn't take it anymore.

"Tam, what's my punishment?" He asked. She sat there in silence, thinking of a good way to make him pay.

"No 'fun' for a week." She said coyly standing up to get a drink of water.

"What?! Tam I- I know your upset about dinner, but lets not have a repeat of last time!" Poor Felix, Tamora had gotten him used to having 'fun' quite often, now to take that away form him, he wouldn't know what to do. Memory's of the last time he went with out for a week past through his head. He nearly lost it with want.

"Fine. Besides, no need for me to suffer right along with you. So…um, you are sleeping on the couch for the rest of the weekend." Felix sighed in misery looking the couch.

"Uhhh, Tam, the couch really? Can't I just cook by my self for two weeks or- or not be allowed to go to Tappers ever!"

"It's either option one or option two?" She smirked. Felix groaned again and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet.

"Good boy, now. You are not allowed in our room till your punishment is up, and I'm going to bed." She said drinking the last of her water, setting the cup down and ready to head up to bed. Felix grabbed her by her hand and went to give her a goodnight kiss, when she grabbed his pillow and hit him with it effectively stopping him.

"No, no, no, nice try there pint size. I let you kiss me and it will turn into something else. Nice try though, no make up 'fun' tonight!" She said walking up stairs, swaying her hips all the way till she was out of sight.

"Jimminy! Hey Tam that's not fair! You did that on purpose!" He called after her, she only laughed in return. Looking down to see he was still in his work clothes he called one last time.

"Can I at least get my pjs?!"

"Sleep in your shorts!" She called back. "I told you no make up 'fun' tonight fun size! Sorry short stack, I know you to well!" Felix groaned. Mod darn it, well it was worth a shot, thought Felix. Oh mod she was certainly rubbing off on him. And now he was stuck with the couch.


End file.
